The Chronicles of Darksoul
by Matt Renald
Summary: Doin' my own thing! It's about an angel and his troubles with immortality. Made entirely of OCs and accepting OCs. I would love it if you posted a review.
1. Prelude

A lot of people say they don't want to live life any longer. For me, that's an understatement.

You see, I'm not like normal Mobians. Not in any way at all. I believe I can sum it up by telling you how my life began. And oh, did it begin.

I remember first, white. Bright light, blinding me. As my eyes began to adjust to this extreme lighting, I saw what looked like beings I can't describe. Trust me, if you saw gods, I bet you wouldn't be able to tell me what they look like. I was there, at the age of twelve seconds old, with the mind and body of a 16 year old. Trust me, it's unnerving. Even worse, I remember being told to attack. Apparently, something was changing an attack on me. Damn.

After being told to attack, nothing. Nothing is all I can recollect. I couldn't remember it for the life of me, but at that cost, I wouldn't want to. I then have some memory of waking up, the being charging the beam at me was gone. From what I was told, I killed him, which is amazing for an angel. Weak, I coughed, looking at the three gods. Long story short, I was told I was an angel, I was the result of a god sacrificing himself (I still wonder what that would look like), and that I was going into training. I could've told you the entire conversation, but it went on for a while. I mean, all I knew was English.

I went into training for about three years. Real tough. I was referred to as L. An amazingly creative name for things with the power to create worlds, right? Nevertheless, I went through all of this basic angel training and apparently fared well. Well enough to get me to replace Cathy, the female protector of Mobius. Cathy is what she chose; her real name is hilariously long. I mean I could mention it, but it's the least of my priorities. Anyways, I got there at the age of four. It was kind of a chaotic place, crime happening in its cities, and who knew what else. After the death of Sonic the Hedgehog, it was gonna be. Now for all you historians who want to know, no he wasn't killed by that fat doctor. That "genius" died a few years before. Weapons malfunction, real nasty. The hero died of a natural cause. Age. His friends had already lived their lives and been happy. Honestly, I don't know all that happened between them, I don't really care.

Now back to my life, I step in, right? The world becomes a whole lot safer in just five years. Everyone's happy and I meet a girl, who I shall keep anonymous. She was loving, kind, everything I could ask for. I didn't love her, but I got close. You see, something happened once I did almost love her. Something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. She got some disease, it was real bad. The "she died in two days" kinda bad. And that's when I started thinking. I was gonna live forever, but no one I would love could. And trust me, once you realize that you can't friends, love, feel much effection for anyone without the knowledge that they'll always just be another memory. That's when this gift becomes a curse. That's when you become the darkest soul.

My chosen name is Darksoul the Hedgehog. I am a rumor, only heard by street criminals to others. I could explain my appearance, but I'll leave it at I am black and my spikes go in all sorts of crazy directions. Interpret that how you will. I can live forever, mostly. You see, if a being powerful enough could get a hold of me or if I took an excessive amount of damage in a certain amount of time, I could die. Let's hope that happens soon. This is ten years after said girl died. The New Freedom Fighters have formed, and I something big is about to happen. I just know it.


	2. Fate: Ruining My Life For Quite a While

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay, so I got one OC app and it's accepted. Here's mybest321's character, Strike The Hawk:

Name: Strike the hawk

Appearance: A dark red hawk with ridges going down his arms and legs that he can use to attack enemies. The feathers at the top of his head form a Mohawk. He wears a grey aviators jacket.

Personality: He has a code of honor, will always do the right thing, even if it means taking a hit.

Ability: Can channel electricity through his body, enhancing punches and attacks with the ridges on his body.

Other: The devil has been trying to tempt him to be a warrior of hell for quite some time, but he steadily refuses.

Now on to the story!

* * *

><p>It was the anniversary of when I almost loved someone, so it was always fun to go reinforce some laws that The Freedom Fighters couldn't at the time and getting my mind off the subject matter of ten years ago. It was night, a good time to go out since I blended in with the shadows. On my way I beat up a few guys trying to mug people, you know, the real boring stuff. Then I hear a loud bang. "Woohoo, a gun," I whispered sarcastically to myself. I got over there just in time seeing one guy behind a trash can, a girl on the ground while her arm is bleeding, and some dude with gun about to kill trash can man. In a quick movement, I jump down upon the gun wielding maniac noticing he had a bag of money with him. Typical thief. He kinda blacked out after I just crashed upon him and his head smacking the ground.<p>

I saw a head peak out from behind the can o' trash. He starred at me, amazed I could do such a thing and think nothing of it. Staring a bit further, I began to recognize these people. I had actually stolen some files on them. Always good to know your competition. So, the one who was currently hiding a majority of his head behind garbage was Joshua Shade, the wimpy grandson of Shadow the Hedgehog. He looked similar to his grandfather, but had freckles and his stripes were the intimidating pink. How he made it into The Freedom Fighters, I'll never know. The one currently on the ground bleeding to death was Shahayla Rose, the granddaughter of Amy Rose. She was interesting. She was a brash fighter who rarely thought before fighting, but thought about everything else intensively.

Now, the girl I told you about who died wasn't like this girl. In fact, she had to win me over by knowing me for months. This girl, Shahayla, did it by me seeing her. Yeah, I had a problem in front of me. To best describe Shahayla's appearance would be saying she had long, dark red, silk-like hair. She wore her version of the Rose's dress, which like the hammer was passed down from mother to daughter. Her version was pink on the ends and light red on the main parts. She was a girl I wanted to know, so I made sure to leave as quickly as possible. I heard something like "wait!" from behind me. It was obviously Joshua, so I didn't turn back.

And so I finally make it back to my house, which I placed in the sewers for secrecy. While that may lead you to believe I live in a crappy environment, I assure you it's a nice place. It has cable. So, as I sit there, thinking about this night, my mind is fixated on this girl. It's weird, really weird. While I know all of you are laughing, to me this no good thing. If I haven't informed you well enough, please give me these few words to. I. Can't. Die. There we go. Let's say I was to love this girl and have children with her. I will outlive my children, my children's children, and my children's children's children. Doesn't that seem a little depressing to you? I thought so. So I decide to try and watch some TV to get this girl off my mind. While that doesn't work, the TV was so boring I fell asleep, so mission accomplished either way.

So I have this dream. I'm in the middle of the ocean while bombs are falling from the sky in the form of chocolate. The water has been replaced with milk. How is this relevant? It isn't, I just thought it was strange. Nonetheless, I wake up thinking about what the hell I just dreamt of and go off to get some food. Angels get hungry too. So, I get burger. Pretty good. I could explain all of the reasons why this burger is a quality one, but I'm no food critic.

So, I see some people walk in, and out of every damn person on the planet, it was Shahayla and Joshua. I, making sure Joshua didn't see me, just watched the two. From what I could gather, they were dating. I could say "talk about the odd couple" but that's what you'd expect me to. Now, Josh was really tryin'. He wasn't succeeding anyway, but he sure did try. Shahayla, on the other hand, seemed very uninterested in the date and seemed like she wanted to be somewhere else. Before I walked out of the great burger shop, I overheard something Josh said. "You gotta be filled up for tonight's meeting."

Note taken.

It turns once more to good ol' night. I go by the HQ of The Freedom Fighters and sneak inside. There's only three of them there, but I heard that they were worn out from all they'd been doing. Poor guys. The three are Shahayla, Josh, and a guy I had actually wanted to meet, Strike the Hawk. Well, I didn't want to meet now. From the files I had stolen, Strike could apparently use a burst of electricity when he delivered a hit. So, I began to listen.

"Look," Shahayla sighed, "the odds are really against us. We need some new member! Some help!" Josh cut in, "but if we let a new guy just join, it could make us look like we just recruit whoever. Being a freedom fighter requires some serious training." I resisted the urge to laugh. Strike, the proud man began, "we'd have to make sure they'd follow some rules. Since we'll be pretty spread around, we probably couldn't keep an eye on him." Man that guy wants to be some sort of noble super hero. He follows this code of honor. I follow the code of codes, all codes are useless in the end.

Anyhow, they sat there, unaware of what to do, and then I took one of many gambles. I walked out of the darkness, revealing myself to them.

"I'd volunteer," I said to three of them, who were shocked.


	3. I Nail My Own Coffin

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Wow! I got two more apps and they're both accepted. Remember I'm still accepted, however I do plan to add some new characters of my own, so look out for those. Here are the two!

**fire assassin's character:**

Name: Dante Hayzer

Age: 19 ( a few weeks from 20 .)

Birth Date: July 13

Appearance: tall black furred hedgehog with yellow hair that is spikey and has a few bangs that nearly covers his lest eye. he has fur like shadows only its black and yellow, not black and red. he wears black shoes, pants, black leather jacket with purple lines on the ribs and black gloves. his eyes are purple and he has a scar on his right arm that goes from his shoulder to between his middle finger and ring finger. its covered by the jacket.

Personality: he is always serious and only show kindness to people who deserve it, like kids, elderly, and kind people. He's more on the line of finishing off the bad for the good and don't believe in 2nd chances. He likes to fight and he likes it fair, though he try to solve some things without violence.

Ability: He has almost infinite stamina, speed, and strength, along with a healing factor. his true power is the ability to control shadow. he can make it in to any form, teleport by making rifts, and blast it as energy. It can also come in to him to make him become a shadow angel, with the ability increased and more.

Info: hes a good guy. he was treated badly as a kid because his mother was raped by a demon called blackout, his father. blackout killed dantes mother, Deana, in hopes to make dante the ultimate demon. dante however refused and was given massive scars all over his body every time he refused to kill the innocent for 10 years. his biggest and finale scar is when blackout cut his right arm down to the middle, which healed but the scar would be with him forever. he used his power to harm his father and escaped to become strong enough to destroy him.

Dante's father in a dark blue devil that was blue flame wings, horns, black eyes, and claws. In mobian form, he's a yellow hedgehog with black eyes, jeans, boots, and dark blue jacket.

**SilentAltairs' character:**

Name: Amelia the Hedgehog

Age: 17

Birthday: March 14

Fur color: Sky Blue

Skin color: Peach

Eye Color: Light green

Favorite color: Red

Least Fav Color: Yellow

Everyday Outfit: Wears Black Tights with red strips going down each leg, and a black leather tank top with an emerald gem at the chest and a small silver cross she wears arould her neck and long black fingerless gloves and red heels.

Personality: A beautiful female whos quills reach down to her lower back, a strange woman to meet at first, since she carries an urn and tarrot cards whereever she goes, her otimistic chacterter and the smile she always has on her face put others at ease. She belives you should always follow your dreams and act like yourself no matter what anyone thinks. She is as sharp as the quills down her back and her chacter and looks makes men fall for her but she isn't interested in any of them, instead she trys to find the right man for her.

Secret Power: Gifted mystic, she can see into the future with her tarrot cards, and her urn has powers of its own, able to summon sprits to fight for her.

Other: Has little fighting experence, she instead uses her gifts to speak to the undead and control sprits. Has vast knowledge of 'The Other Side'.

Now to what you care about! Chapter 3!

* * *

><p>There I was, standing the middle of light with a girl I thought was cute, a wimp, and a man of honor.<p>

Diverse crowd.

And then Josh talked, "you're that guy from last night!" Shahayla, while being a great girl and all, took it the wrong way. "Last night? Are you having a gay affair with this man?" she questioned. Now, I don't care what you say, me and Strike cracked up right then and there. It was unexpected to say the least. "No," I chuckled, "I am not in a gay affair with Josh. Is that a way to thank the guy who stopped the gun wielding man last night?" Her eyes grew wide. She was shocked, trust me, her face was priceless. "Josh!" she yelled at the scared little hedgehog to her right, "you told me you beat him up!" "Well…." He started, but quickly decided to keep his mouth shut. Smart man.

But all of a sudden, Shahayla noticed something. "How did you know his name?" she asked me. I released a small laugh, before explaining, "I get around, Shahayla. I've even gotten some files on all of you, including Strike over here and your companions out in the field." The room grew quiet. They were obviously amazed how I could get so much info on them, but I guess they really didn't care due to what Shahayla said next. "So you were able to get all that knowledge of us so easily?" She asked. "Yup," I simply replied. She thought, staring into my eyes, probably wondering what I was and what I could do.

"Okay," she sighed, "I'm the leader so, you're in." "What!" shouted Strike and Joshua. The Hawk replied, "we're supposed to take a vote on these kind of things. That's what we agreed!" "That's why," she responded, "I'll be making an agreement with…" "Darksoul," I finished her statement. She started once more, "Darksoul? Unique name. Anyway, we'll see if we can have an agreement. You help us at night in secret. You'll be apart but no one will know about this besides us four. Deal?" She reached out her hand. "Deal," I said shaking her warm hand. I let go, looking at the two baffled men there also.

Shahayla finally gave some orders, "okay, Josh, you go help keep watch of the west. Strike, you go keep control of the Northeast. Darksoul, you'll be going to the south, with me." I cringed. I mean I would ask for a relocation, but I was given orders and I needed to follow them. In about 18 minutes we had already made it to the south parts of the city. "You know," she began telling me as we stood on the rooftops, checking for any crime, "I heard that New Mobotropolis wasn't always this city-like. I heard it was once a small village, where everyone was depended on each other much." I did a "hmmmm" to make her think I was interested. Currently, I was watching over the city, stuff had to be done. "The department building," I whispered to her, "some guy is approaching it with a gun. We'd better go check it out." "Agreed," she said, running towards the stairway. I followed her. We got there as he was entering the alleyway to take the back entrance.

"Stop!" Shahayla yelled, "Put the gun down." Now most people who see a girl with a giant hammer would immediately put down the gun, but this guy must've been a bit kooky because he took a shot at her hands. Now, she dodged the bullet, but by keeping her fingers she dropped the hammer. The man pulled out one of those laughs when they're so satisfied with their progress. I hate those laughs. He pointed the gun at my partner and shot. Now, in another of my trade mark gambles I jumped in front of the bullet, letting it hit my head. I heard Shahayla yell, the gunman laugh, and my blood hit the ground.

And then I stood up. A gasp was released and the gunman suddenly started backing up. I walked towards the now cowardly man. He shot again, this time at my chest. I fell back down and stood back up, beginning to walk once more. He shot again and again and again until all we heard were clicks. He fell onto the ground, crawling away from me as I slowly approached. "Why didn't you die?" he asked, terrified. I picked the man up and brought his face close to mine. "Some people," I told him, "aren't as lucky as you." I threw him against the wall, knocking him out and moving some of the bricks back.

I heard Shahayla mutter behind me, "what are you?" "I," I said, picking out an opened pack of broken bandages, "am an angel." I put the bandages over my wounds so no one could see the holes filled with bullets. Now, most people would've questioned me when I said I was an angel, but what after she just saw, I can't blame her for not. "You mean you can't die?" she asked, stepping towards me. "Yeah," I confirmed. She was right by me now, looking at me with eyes of gloom. "I can't live my life to the fullest like you can," I told her. "That's terrible," she said looking down. "I can't show anyone much affection. I've never even kissed someone." "That's even worse," she said.

And like that, she leaned in and kissed me. The feeling of her warm lips were calming, but I knew I had just nailed in my own my coffin.

From the distance, Joshua could see us both. While I didn't know it then, this was not a fun part of the story.


	4. I Hate It When Gypsies Are Right

**Author's Note:**  
>I have accepted three apps this time. I would include them, but it would take too much space. So instead, I'll just tell you the usernames. The accepted OCs are Charmyxcream14's, Anything170's, and cherokee300's. I'll add the edits later.<br>NOW TIME FOR CHAPTER 4.

* * *

><p>Our lips separated. Shahayla and I stood beneath the skyscrapers. For once in my life, I was truly happy.<p>

Far off in the cold distance, tears hit the ground. They were tears of hatred. They were the tears of Joshua Shade. He left the sight, not wanting to watch this go on even further. And then I decide to go back to a little place called reality. A little place that I would've loved to stay away from. But that's not how life works, especially immortal life.

"Goddammit Shahayla!" I shouted, walking away from her. She was taken back a little by this, o she decided to ask, "what's the problem?" "What's the problem?" I started, walking up to her, "the problem is that you just cheated on your boyfriend with a guy who can't die! Not to mention now I like you more and I can't get more attached to you!" "Oh," she said, "that's how it is. You don't wanna get more attached to me. Well that's just fine, I mean I only kiss you to make you feel better. I'm not a part of this, of course, so why should it matter how I feel?" She stomped off back to the HQ.

Now I had to go and waster extra time to explain myself. Not to mention I was going up against an angry woman, the most destructive species in The Universe. Yay. I was making my way back to HQ when I saw a woman who caught my eyes. She wasn't Shahayla, but she was dressed rather strange to be on some random table on the back alleyways of a street. I checked her small base of operations. It was fairly simple, just a few things here, an urn there, and a tarp to make the table look good. The woman was shuffling a deck of cards. "Ahem," I coughed, getting her attention, "what are you doing over her?" She looked up at me and released a smile, as if she was happy to see me. Which was strange considering we had never met before.

She began, "I am Amelia the Hedgehog, seer of the future. Would you like to see yours?" Now, I'm not one who'll get into magic tricks like these, but for free, I'd try it. I nodded, giving her the cue. "I shall flip over three cards," she said, "These three cards all represent your future." I've met a lot of "psychics," but this one made getting my mind in the mood to be screwed around with more enjoyable. She flipped the first card over. "You will live a long and prosperous life," Amelia read. That was a laugh. She flipped the second card over. Her reading abilities were spotlighted once again, "you will have to clean up a mess you made." Yes, I could've pointed out the innuendo, but you already did so, thanks for doing my job for me.

She slowly took the final card off of the stack of tarot cards. She moved it in a twisting movement, making it become right side up. "You," she read, "will have to get rid of you illusion of control." Now that one could come in useful. "Did you learn anything you didn't know about yourself," the gypsy asked. "Yeah," I replied, "thanks." I walked off into the night, towards the HQ. Our ways parted just like that.

I made it to The Freedom Fighters base, seeing Shahayla on her phone, worried much about something. She hung up, "that was Josh." She said tearing up. "He's going to commit suicide, and it's all my fault," the poor girl said. In my mind, however, I congratulated the gypsy for two successful predictions. That may seem weird, but I was just warned by someone that I was gonna have to clean up my mess. And I was going to make sure that I at least saved Josh's life.

I made sure to get to the Shade house as quick as possible. Thankfully, Josh hadn't pulled the trigger yet. And then he saw me. "You," he said taking the gun away from his head, "you ruined my only chance at love!" I wanted to say_, dude, you let your girlfriend bleed on the ground. Not very easy to forgive_, but I didn't due to the fact that one mistake by me could end the life of another. "Look," I tried to reply, "she kissed me. I don't have her. I can't have her." "What?" he yelled at me, "you can't have her? You're kidding me! Give me just one good reason why I should believe that!" I stared at him, thinking of some way I could maybe not tell him about my secret, but still get it across.

Knowing this could very well be the last time I see Josh, I spoke with my form of caution, "Josh, have you ever played a game called roulette?" "Nah," he responded. "Good," I sighed, "good. You see, in roulette you put one bullet into a gun. We then spin the barrel so we don't know where the bullet is. First one to get shot loses. We could play a game of that right hear. Either way, it's a win-win situation for you, right?" Joshua thought over the game, "I guess we could play it." Sweet, I might actually be able to pull this off.

I put one bullet into the gun and spun the barrel. Little did josh know, I took a mental note of where the bullet was so that on my first turn, it would shoot me. Josh put the gun up to his head, slowly getting it ready for a shot. He pulled the trigger and click, nothing. I put the gun up to my head, remembering how the feeling felt. I pulled the trigger, BANG! Blood flew from my head as I fell onto the ground. Josh felt so triumphant.

I reached my hand up to Josh's coffee table, and pulled myself up. "You up for round two?" I asked.


	5. When Ike Comes to Shove

**Author's Note:**  
>Ike the Wolf Vampire appears in this. So here's the app:<p>

Name- Ike

Age-24

fur-black with blue stripes

wears-jacket with spikes on each sides with bloodstain pants and boots

Weapons-two Desert eagles(shoots fire in vampire form),_The King_, _The Reaper_, and the _MarkII_

Details on Guns-Left Desert eagle have red flames on it and right have blue flames

Powers-fire,ice,and lighting

Now back to what you care about, Chapter 5!

* * *

><p>I looked him in the eyes. Josh was freaking out. By freaking out I mean screaming and walking away from me.<p>

It was funny. Real funny.

"What are you!" he yelled at me, "this must be a dream, just a really bad dream. Yeah." I stood up, "no it's not. You see Josh, the reason I can't date Shahayla is because I'm an angel." I didn't want to tell another person, I really didn't. But I had to save this guy's life. "So," he said, as he stopped stepping away and calmed down, "you can't die? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I rolled my eyes. This kid was just refusing to face the facts. Ugh. I was about to kick this man the face.

Or somewhere lower. It all depended on if this next explanation worked.

"Josh," I said to the kid, "let's say I did have a relationship with Shahayla. My children wouldn't comfort me on my deathbed, I would comfort them on theirs." He starred at me, shocked. "But you do plan on dating her, right?" he asked me. I hated to admit it, but I spoke, "yeah." "I guess I'll just wait for her to call and break up with me," he said, sitting back down. Now a few things just make me feel like I have to step in, and this was one of them. "No!" I shouted at the pitiful man, "Josh! Are you really gonna let this just go on? She cheated on you! You break up with her!" "You're just saying that so you can get with her faster," he said.

Now, words cannot describe the fury that raged through me in those five seconds because it was a lot. "Josh," I sighed, bottling my anger inside, "look, I'll make you a deal. I won't go out with her until you're fine with that. You just gotta man up and break up with her." He picked up his phone and proudly stood up, "you're right! I need to finally take some control over my life. She cheated on me!" "That's the spirit," I cheered him on. He looked back at me, "thank you."

"Don't mention it," I replied as he dialed Shahayla's phone number. Now, I could tell you the whole conversation, but it's a very boring "blah blah, you shouldn't do that so I'm breaking up with you" speech. It went on for a bit too long, as in 20 minutes. He hung up, looking relieved as ever. It was the first time I saw the guy smile. "So," I asked, "would you mind if I dated her now?" He looked at me with a wide grin, "yes, yes I would." It was worth a shot. I said by to the now happy man and made my way out the building. About a mile away, I got a call from Shahayla. "Look," she began, "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I understand why you didn't want to date me now and I feel like an ass. I hope you can forgive me." I smiled and responded with a calming tone, "it doesn't matter, I was planning on dating you once you and Josh broke up." "Well, we just did," she stated, excited, "so…" "We can't," I told her. "Why not?" she asked, confused and annoyed.

"I," I said, remembering my promise to Josh, "made a promise to someone that I wouldn't date you until he was fine with it." She caught on almost immediately, and responded, "so it was you who got him to break up with me. Must say, I'm impressed." I chuckled. Nothing could make this day any better. Sadly, the one thing that could make it worse decided to start right then. "Wait," she yelled over the phone, "something causing a whole bunch of hell in downtown! Darky, go stop whatever is down there!" "Aye eye," I said, sprinting off to the downtown area. Now, there are few times where it feels like life just slows down, but as I ran towards the bustling activity of downtown, everything felt slower. As if time decided to go get drunk yesterday night and tonight was his hangover.

I arrived at the chaotic scene to see some people hiding behind stacks of cars, flames coming from over. I jumped out into the fray to see a wolf, with two desert eagles, some damn powerful guns. He shot at me, but thankfully I hid behind one of the car stacks before my immortality was shown. The guy was not happy. At all. But I must admit what he did next brought out a side of me that had never been brought out before. A child tried to jump out of cover and save her dying father. The terrorizing man shot the child in the legs, and left her to die an agonizing, painful death. All of sudden, something inside me snapped.

Tears fell from my eyes as I stepped out of cover. This man was impressive in the fact that he could tell I was a threat. Instead of shooting at me, he commanded some sort of power from his hands that caused fire to create a wall for him to hide behind. I walked through the hellish heat to see a man who wasn't surprised. He must of known someone would have been able to get through it soon. He shot lightning from his hands. It hit me, but in my rage I was not stopped for even a moment. This time the man was more cautious as I walked towards him with much destruction in my eyes. He blasted ice out of his hands this time. I raised my right fist. It was covered by the ice as I was at point blank range to him. I smashed my fist against the man, as the ice crushed and fell onto the ground. I grabbed his guns and smacked him with them.

He then pulled out some chakram, but he didn't have it for a second before I punched it out of his hand. "Heh," he said to me, "looks like we have a tough guy here." Oh he had no idea. And in a split second he pulled out some golden sword which he aimed at me. It hurt quite a bit as it hit my right arm and pushed me back a bit. In normal circumstances, I probably would've blacked out by then, but after seeing him let a child die in pain like that, I was not losing. After I blocked his sword, his face turned into a grin. He was probably impressed with what I could do. In his final effort, he bit my neck. As his fangs entered me, they should've inserted vampire DNA into me and immobilized me for about five minutes before I became a vampire. However, angel blood isn't infectious.

He began to speak, thinking he had won. "Now you see, I'm Ike the vampire. You will soon be like me and then arm in arm we can make sure this world pays for its atrocities against lives like our own." He knew I was of some higher power, but I didn't care. I grabbed the man's neck and squeezed hard. My eyes were fixated on his. I picked up his golden sword and pointed it at his chest. I was going to kill him.


	6. Sinking into Madness

6000. Okay, got the 6000th word out of the way.**  
>Author's Note: <strong>I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not accepted OCs any longer for now! However, FireLilli's app is accepted!

And now onto what you always want, Chapter 6!

* * *

><p>My grip became stronger after each passing second, which always felt like an eternity. I stared in his eyes, nothing but the flames of hell in my eyes and some sort of surprise in his. He didn't think anyone would... could go this far. I didn't care, who would at this point. I had this power, this control. This control over lives to stop one who killed many others. I could do this. Couldn't I?<p>

Or was there something deep inside holding me back?

What was it? I had it all planned. I remove one life from the world to save others who were endangered. Nothing could go wrong, lives would be saved, even! But what was this feeling? Why was it here? Maybe I didn't have all this control over others as I had thought. Maybe I barely had control of myself. Could I really live with the thought of knowing I killed someone? Was killing this man the answer? Was it?

Yes, yes it was. Killing him was what needed to be done. Was I going to do it? No. The words of the gypsy ran once more through my head. "You will have to give up your illusion of control." I did. I couldn't save every life. I couldn't make every judgement on every person. I wasn't the executer. I wasn't the savior. I was simply a protector of what I could save. And out of everything that bugged me the most, the next realization was easily the worst. I could save this man. I could save him from me. And that was when I thought of a place where he could die, but couldn't escape. One place that he couldn't endanger. The Ocean.

I ran over to the nearest dock and let the man go. He tried to say something, but I punched him before he could. I tied his legs to an anchor with an iron chain and threw him into the sea. While he tried to freeze a small bit of the surface water to stop from falling in, the anchor destroyed the ice and left him to a prison where using any of his powers would just make his time there worse. Thankfully, he would probably be killed soon due to lack of blood. Yes, I may I have been the cause of death, but there was a chance he could live. And while my actions were a bit extreme, there wasn't much else I could do without endangering others.

I walked back to the HQ. Shahayla and Strike were there. I said in a very simple tone, "it's finished. I stopped what had screwed up everything over there." "Okay! Where is he or she?" Shahayla asked. I sighed, "I dropped him into the ocean." She was obviously a little taken back by this, "you did what? What the hell were you thinking, dammit!" "Don't worry," I explained, "it was a vampire." She chuckled, "vampires aren't re-" I gave her a look. She shut up.

After that awkward moment, I decided to leave. I just didn't need to stay any longer. At least, not for the rest of the night.

I walked out of the HQ and walked throught the depths of the city. I looked up at the stars. You know, when I look up there, I feel so small in the universe. It's really relieving. I stepped on, not looking back until I heard a femine voice from behind. "So, you seem to have taken that damage pretty well. What's your secret?" I couldn't believe it. Someone had actually followed me around, a cat too. I began to run around a nearby corner and hide in the darkness, hopefully leading her the wrong way. In about five seconds I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the same cat girl. "Heh," she said, "did you really think you were going to lose me that easily?"

"Yes," I said, truthfully. At least I didn't lie.

She chuckled, "but you didn't. So, how about answering that question?" "No," I said firmly. "Why not?" she asked, "trade secret?" I laughed, "you could say that. Okay, I'll tell you my trade secret if you tell me your name and how you found me." "Kay!" she agreed in delight, "I'm Renai the Cat! I saw you over at the battle with that one dude you threw in the ocean. I didn't really think that was nice at all. So, I helped him by destroying the chain!"


	7. Deja Vu

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long. I had my crappy little life to deal with.

Now to chapter 7!

* * *

><p>Imagine that one night, every damn thing that could possibly go wrong does. Now imagine that you, yes you, have to fix it. That was my situation, you know, being the city's janitor and all. Anyway, I began to ask her, as politely as I could, "why in the hell would you do that?" Renai looked at me, confused, "because you almost killed a man!" "He was a vampire!" I yelled at her. She stopped moving right then and there. "A," she began, "a what?" I looked at her, calming down a bit, "a vampire."<p>

"Oh no," she said, slumping down onto some garbage. I reached out my hand to hers before reminding her, "well, somebody's gotta clean it up. You wanna help?" She smiled and then grabbed my hand, pulling herself up. "So," she questioned, "where do we go look?" I starred at the city and saw an explosion nearby. I rushed out of the alleyway, shouting, "I guess there!" We ran off to where the big boom had happened and made sure that no one was too hurt. But, then I saw him, the bastard Ike. He glared at me with an intense hate rivaled by no other. "Why, hello again," he chuckled, walking towards me.

He just stepped along on his merry way and began to clap. "You know," he started, "you really are an interesting one. I have never been defeated by anyone not a vampire. I've killed other supernatural things, immortals, but you, oh you. You just came in with a fury! You left me to die!" His anger clearly rose. "And now," he stared at me, "is your turn." He then began to transform into another form of himself. Blue flames formed around him as ice claws grew out from his hands and two wings grew out of his back, one bat wing, the other mad of lava.

In short, he looked like a mad scientist's wet dream. He charged at me, leaping into the air. He dived, smashing into me. Trust me, it hurt like hell. He picked me up and threw me against the wall. He ran up and kept hitting me, letting all of his absolute anger out. "I could do this for years," he said laughing. I was about to black out, I couldn't take all of this abuse. Then I remembered what he did. I saw that little girl's face. I kicked the man in the gut with a strength I cannot describe. He dropped me and moved back a bit. I heard him mutter something like, "impressive," but I didn't care. I was going to avenge someone's death.

I rushed at him as he tried to pull a cheap shot and freeze my feet. I hopped, letting the ice hit the ground so I could slide on it for some speed. I did a flip in the air over him, grabbing his head and smashing him into the ground. As I leaped for another hit, he punched me in the face causing me to fly up into the air and make a crater as I came back. Woo. Hoo. He picked me up with one hand and began to drag me across the city. He occasionally tried to make some small talk before realizing that I was pissed.

We then arrived at the dock where I had thrown him into, leaving him to die. He tied my foot up to an anchor with a metal chain and covered it with ice. Very little chance of escape. He threw me into the ocean, but before I think I heard him say something. I think I heard him say, "let the world's heroes go down into the ocean so anarchy can rise up." This wasn't a good note to leave me on, you know, since I wasn't going to die under there. And as the water was all I could see, I swear I saw the anchor from earlier this morning.

That started to make me thing, where had Renai gone? It was then I heard a splash from above and another anchor come down. She had followed us, and now Ike was going to kill her. After that, a short pause of nothing and I began to see life clearly again. I'm at the dock, above the water with the cat. How did I do it? I don't know, but I can tell you one thing. Something appeared on my right hand. A dot. A black dot, to be specific. And it wasn't a tattoo or something, it was a part of me. My mind began to race and I felt myself think one question. What weapon would you choose? I thought of a sword and then around my hand something began to form. The best way to describe it is by calling it a glove with a mid-sized sword sticking out where atop my knuckles.

Renai began to look at me, noticing my newly gained Blade of Reckoning. "What's that?" she asked. "You know what?" I responded, "it's a sword and don't give a damn where it came from."


	8. Another Author

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I've had life being an asshole to me. I can, however, give you guys a bit of a chapter since writing about Darksoul is getting tedious. I'll let you just read the chapter. ;)

* * *

><p>Reality. What is it? Honestly, I lost the ability to figure that out years ago. I don't even know why I'm writing this, but I know someone will read this. When you find an angel's journal you could just read it and leave, but I plan to do otherwise.<p>

Darksoul, I have read what you have written and I want you to know something, this world is hell. Death, corruption, all kinds of things, but you can't let the small things let you down, now can you? My name is Cepter, a traveller of space itself and I ask for your help. We can save life from its greatest threat: itself.

Waiting on the clock tower for answer.

- Cepter


	9. A Wild Ike Appeared!

**Author's Note: **Here it is! Nice number nine.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Weird, someone wrote in here earlier tonight. No one should know about this book, well, at least not while I'm writing it. I'm leaving tonight to go find out who this "Cepter" is. Nevertheless, I'll try to remember what all happened.<p>

"Well," Renai said giving me one of those looks, "we still have to go after that guy. Who knows what he's been doing." "I know perfectly what he, of all people, is doing," I replied before standing. "What?" she asked. I responded with certainty, "making sure everything begins to fall into chaos. Thankfully, that's why we're here. To stop him."

Renai looked like she was holding something from me, but since the only power I had was to make a sword appear out of a dot on my hand instead of the far more useful mind reading, so I had to ask. "What's wrong?" I asked her, expecting an easy answer out of her. "Well," she began to give me the easy answer, "I just can't believe what all is happening. I mean a vampire, you, that sword, who knows what's next?"

I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking the exact same thing.

"Look," I told her, "a lot of what's really happening is hidden from all of you, but for a good reason. You see, if the world really knew about all of these secret wars going on, they'd do what most mortals do in times of crisis. Panic. People like us are here to stop people like that vampire from causing unnecessary deaths and panic. We let the people live and overlook the reality of everything." She looked at me before asking, "What's the reality?"

I sighed before replying, "That they're not safe at all."

We walked on into the night, silently. We had to clean up a few of Ike's messes along the way, but we eventually got some leads from some pretty freaked out townspeople. They told us he had fought a few of the Freedom Fighters and they had cornered him on a building. A building two blocks away. Where the girl that I loved was at most likely. I think I've said this before in the story, but woo-hoo.

We both dashed to the building to see that bastard of a vampire there again. Oh, and did I mention that Strike and Shay were there? Because they were. Strike had been beaten and thrown promptly against a radiator. Shay was stuck in a block of ice, obviously made by you know who, her head the only thing free. Ike looked at me and Renai, shocked. Trust me, if all hell breaks loose and I get to see that face again, it might just be worth it.

"How," the man asked me, "how could you..?" He shook his head and laughed, "you know, kid, I'm really starting to see you as a threat! That hasn't happened in years, so it's a nice refresher of memory!" He stopped, understanding that he was coming off as a crazy person. Although, maybe that wasn't why he did that. I mean, he didn't care about sounding crazy any other time I met him. Wow, I should really stop writing exactly what I think. That or get an eraser.

ANYWAYS, he noticed that I was keeping a close eye on Shahayla. This gave him an idea which I will hold him to for the rest of his existence. "Well," he began, "I see you're quite interested in this girl." I was shocked to say the least, mostly at the fact that I almost knew what was going to happen after he said this. "Funny thing is," he continued, "I planned on throwing her off this here building, but maybe we can make a deal. You throw the cat off and you get your pathetic little girl. Your choice." Words will never begin to describe the absolute shock, anger, and insanity going through my mind, but I finally made my decision. I slid my phone out of my pocket, looking behind at Renai and the drop. I looked closer to the exact thing closest to the wall and let out a little sigh.

I gave the cat my phone and whispered, "the fourth number," before picking her up and letting go of her on my side of the building. Ike kicked Shay over to me, chuckling. He said something along the lines of, "see? Even you hero types can't escape the same crimes as those you catch." I waited. He walked closer, "you now see the world through my eyes, isn't it terrible." Renai jumped over the wall. Let me explain, you know the metal staircases they put on the sides of buildings? Yeah, Ike didn't check for those. He jumped, surprised at seeing her before turning to me and cracking up, "you sly dog! You actually tricked me to save your girlfriend!" A gunshot was heard, Renai had gotten to contact Josh. Yeah, we were on the western parts of the city.

Josh spoke, behind the damn vampire, "she's not his girlfriend. She's my ex."

The good thing about this was that Joshy boy(Shay's nickname for him. I laughed too.) shot him in the chest, or, more importantly, the heart. While the wooden stake is much more effective, the bullet would cause his body to focus on the hole and, therefore, has to heal making him easily killable. I used the Angelic communicator hidden in my left ear and whispered, "imprisonment method 906823." Shay, while freezing to death in the ice block, heard me and asked, "w-w-what's t-that?" I answered, "it's the last possible way of capturing someone. The only angelic way." I could tell you how it looks and the details of what it is, but it is completely classified and I'm not authorized to do so. Sorry?

This is where we are now. Shay's temperature dropped 20 degrees. They're not sure if she'll make it, but I think Cathy will put in a word about me and her. Maybe that'll be my reward, who knows? Okay, I'm gonna go meet up with Cepter. Be back in a bit.


	10. My Date With The Devil

It's nice to be back in front of my journal, especially when you know more about a mysterious traveller of space who hijacks your notes of existence and writes a message to you in them. Oh, and you can tell the 5% percent of the world I expect to read this. No, make that .5% percent. Back to the real news, I did go and meet him and he did give me answers, and I know that all of you six people reading would love to know what happened. Well….

I walked up to the clock tower, I was still concerned about Shay, but, strangely, it was the least of worries. I looked upon the truly amazing structure and opened the doors. After that it was a long walk of hundreds of freaking stairs. And that's the watered down PG-13 version. I mean, I'm an angel! A goddamn angel and these stairs were just so strangely long. And not a few hundred, I swear that it was a few thousand. And I'm not even sure why I had to go on this rant, but I just had to. They were that freakishly long.

NOTE: Buy an eraser.

So I finally get to the top just to find a fox waiting there, casually. He turned to me and smiled, "I must say, I wasn't sure if you'd come or not Darksoul." It was him. I began to speak, "so you're…" "Cepter?" he finished, "you are speaking to him." This guy was weird, he looked young, but acted as the hybrid of an old man and a teenager. "What do you want?" I asked the strange man, looking at his eyes. I'm not sure if they were blue or white, I can't remember. "What do I want," he asked, "well, I want change. The world to change, to forget the ways of violence and adopt the ways of peace. I do fear, however, that all current races created by the gods are beyond redemption. That's why I need you."

I began to reply, "Are you suggesting that I help you gain the powers of a god so you can recreate the universe to be more peaceful?" Expectedly, he answered with a monologue. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm requesting. While I may seem insane, trust me when I say that I know something about life you wouldn't want to know. I know how long it takes for one person to fall. All it takes is one bad day. That's how weak these creatures are. Even you, in that respect, are weak." I was intrigued. "How so?" I asked. "Simple," he chuckled, "what if that little friend of yours was to just die one day. I believe her name is Shahayla. Am I correct?" My hand clenched into a fist. The amount of anger I had, watching his smiling face, was massive. I scowled at Cepter, "you wouldn't dare lay a hand on her or…" "Or what?" he interrupted.

"I don't think you know who I really am. If you thought that vampire was a reckless killing machine, you should see me on a bad day. In the end of it all, I'll do what I have to do to get into heaven and fix the multiverse. And you, out of every angel I've fought, seem to be the one I need. I 'll give you two months to think it over. You can either join me and create multiversal peace, or I can recruit you by other means. Your choice, not mine."

I would've hit him then and there, but he ran off of the building and took a leap. I don't know where he is now, but I do know one thing now. And that's that I have 29 days. And counting.


End file.
